Do you got room for one more troubled soul?
by marieniz V
Summary: Bobby Singer takes Robin, a 14 year old who's lost everyone and has suffered so much with nowhere to go, in, caring for her as he's own. Finally, after 11 years of hearing about them, she meets The Winchesters. Let's just say, her and Dean would rip each other's heads of they had the chance. (Not good with summaries, but the story is good. Enjoy!)
1. Weekend at Bobby's (Part One)

Weekend at Bobby's

It had been years since she last saw him. She missed him. Sure, she talked on the phone with him now and then, but it wasn't the same as seeing the man that was like a father to her in person. She hadn't seen Bobby Singer in 5 years and it felt good to be back. Pulling up just a bit far from the house, knowing how paranoid he was. She wasn't risking getting shot by the man. As she was just in front the door, she could hear his voice, sounded like he was on the phone. Of course she wasn't about to knock, she wanted to make her return with a **bang.**

_I just hope he doesn't shoot me again__. She thought. When she was 17, he shot her on her forearm. It was her first gun shot wound and it hurt like a bitch_. Subconsciously, she touched her left forearm, right where she got shot. remembering that horrible, yet hilarious moment. Of course, it stopped being funny when he started to patch her up and that long speech he gave her about 'Never sneaking up on a hunter'. He was clearly annoyed with her, but she could have sworn she saw a small smile on his face. Smiling, she lifted her jacket sleeve revealing a now fading scar on her left forearm.

Snapping out of it, she kneeled in front of the front door and started picking the lock, knowing that if the old hunter was on the phone, he would be in the kitchen. Finally opening the door, she peeked a look first just to make sure. She saw the man on the phone just like she had thought he was and not only that, he had his back to her. Making it even more easy to sneak up on him.

"Dean, I'm a little busy." _Dean? Huh, sounds familiar_. She thought.

She decided to make her way to his desk and sat down on the chair. She was sure this was gonna get her shot by him again or at least get something thrown at her.

"I'll call you back." He said and hung up. Turning back to his desk, where her presence was still unknown by him, which made her have huge, nervous smile on her face.

"What the fuck?!" She started to laugh, seeing Bobby stumble back and reach out to put a hand on his chest. He actually got scared. "Robin?!"

"Hi, Bobby. What's wrong? Something scared ya' or you're just getting old?" The old hunter rolled his eyes at that, which made Robin smirk. Before she could even think about it, she got up and ran to Bobby's arms. Yes, ran and he did not deny the hug, in fact he wrapped her up in a bear hug. She loved getting this kind of hug from him, it made her feel safe, made her feel at home.

Everybody knows that Bobby Singer is not the soft kind, but when it came to Robin, he suddenly was this softy. Not even with the boys and he love's those boys like his own blood. It was different with her. She was the daughter he never had and he loved taking care of her especially after what happened to her family. Sure, at first it was pity, taking her in for a while, but she grew on him. He grew to love the girl. Sassy, sarcastic, caring, didn't take shit from no one and stubborn as fuck.

After what seem like forever, he let go of her, both of them with huge smiles on their faces.

"What the hell are you doing here, girl?" Bobby said, breaking the silence.

"What? I can't pay a visit now?" She said, fake offense on her face and voice.

"No, I don't mean it like that, kid. I mean, it's been 5 years. Thought you were gonna be gone, well, forever."

_Oh, Bobby, I was thinking about it. _She thought to herself.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to have you back, cause I am, but, why are you back?" He was curious, maybe even worried.

Truth be told, she wasn't sure why she came back. "I don't know, Bobby." He made a face. "I don't. All I know is that one morning I wake up in England, relaxed and suddenly a lot of shit is happening. Like Apocalypse shit. The next thing I know, I'm buying a one-way ticket to South Dakota."

Bobby could only stare at the light-brunette haired girl. He looked like he'd seen something that was unbelievable and it was unbelievable. She notice a lot of crazy fucked up shit happening and she also realize it was the Apocalypse.

"So, you're telling me, you came back because you realize the Apocalypse was happening?" She nodded. "Well, aren't you as stupid as I remember? Seriously, you see the world is ending, you run the other way, not towards it."

"What can I say? I love me some danger." She smirked, Bobby only rolled hes eyes at her.

"Besides, if the world was really ending, I would've liked seeing you one last time. Plus, I was getting bored all by myself." She faked a pout.

"Right, cause living in Europe for 5 years is horrifying." He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Trust me, after a while, it is." Robin replied, paying him on the shoulder, making her way to the kitchen to get a beer.

They talked for another hour, catching up. Apparently, Dean did sound familiar, Dean and Sam Winchester to be exact. She has never met them, but she has heard stories, most of them from Bobby. She did meet John, their dad. Sadly, he was dead. She had heard whispers, but she didn't believe them. This was John Winchester after all.

Bobby must have notice the time passed and quickly got up and excuse himself, telling her he needed to do some research. Leaving her in the kitchen, he went over his desk and sat, getting to work. Hours passed and he couldn't find anything.

"Balls!" He sais getting more frustrated.

"Hey, need any help?" Bobby jumps to the sound of her voice. He hadn't notice her coming in, she now saw on one the chairs in the living room with him. He considered it, Robin was good at research, but she just got back and he wanted her to relax.

"No, it's OK. I'm gonna head to the library. Need better books."

"Ok, if you say so. Now hat I think about it, im gonna take a shower and a nap. Kinda need it." She rubbed her eyes with her fist and somehow it reminded Bobby of a child.

With a small smile, he left and she went upstairs. "It's good to be back." She yawned.

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys! Well, I'm kind of new at this writing stuff, in somewhat practicing for my future and having fun making a fanfic. I know its crappy, but im working on it. You will know more about Robin soon, promise. I'll be writing part two of this chapter soon. Enjoy!**


	2. Weekend at Bobby's (Part Two)

Weekend at Bobby' s (Part Two)

It was 1:07 am when Bobby got back. Robin was nowhere to be found, which would have freak him out if he hadn't seen her bags next to a chair. He went back to research and the clock kept ticking, it was now 3:02 am. Taking some pills and drinking more coffee.

"You know, that's not very healthy." Robins voice made Bobby jump. He didn't hear her come down the stairs. With an eye roll, he got back to his book, which made her roll _her_ eyes. She made her way to his desk to pick a book and help him out. "Ah, don't argue. I want to help." She said when she saw he was going to argue. He only nodded. _Stubborn_.

5:09.

"You're hunting a Lamia." Bobby told Dean over the phone.

"Come again?"

"It's a monster."

Robin got up from her spot, walking to the kitchen, making some coffee for herself. She needed it and if Bobby thought for one second that she was gonna make him more coffee, he was wrong. He had enough. Once shes finish, she turns off the coffee maker and walks back to the living room. Hearing Bobby say "Your welcome" sarcastically to the phone.

He was clearly about to ask about hes coffee, when a female voice interrupted him.

"Hey, I'm still here!"

"What the hell was that?" Robin asked a guilty/surprise looking Bobby. He had forgotten about that and off all people, she was the last person that he wanted to find out about that or in this case, who.

He ignored her and made his way to the basement, with Robin right on his heels. _Great. _He thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Hey, there cranky. You were gone so long, I just assumed: alcoholic coma." A woman tied in a chair said. Her eyes turning red when she sighted Robin. A crossroad demon. Robin's eyes widen a bit when she saw her.

"Woah, kinky. Even for you Bobby. " She played the old hunters back.

Of course, Robin never missed the opportunity to say a dirty comment about a situation. It's her way of making a serious situation better. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't and sometimes it was just disturbing.

"Who's she?" The crossroad demon asked. Robin smirked briefly when she saw the devils trap on the floor, where the demon was.

"Non of your business." The demon smirked at Bobby, still with red eyes.

_Ugh, crossroad demons._ Robin thought_. _She has never really liked them. They damned people, twisting their most wanted desires. Let's not forget the way they collect the souls. A horrible way of dying and she was not stupid, there was a reason for Bobby to have a crossroads demon tied in a chair in the basement. Something big happened while she was gone, but wasn't gonna push it, not just yet.

"Now, where were we?" Bobby's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Your soul." _And bingo was his name-o._ Robin thought. _Damn it Bobby_.

"Your soul?" She said out loud, letting him know that she wanted answers.

"Right talk." Once again, he ignored her.

"Look at you, all in a rush. Foreplay..." uncrosses and recrosses her legs "... gets you more."

"Ugh, I'm right here." Robin said, with fake nausea. "Seriously, Bobby, what the fuck? You sold your soul?" She really wanted answers, now. More importantly, she was not gonna lose him too. She be damned if she did. The thought of losing the old hunter made her mad, especially that he kept it from her. She could have help him, he knew that.

He flinch at her tone. She was the last person that needed to know about this. He knew what she was thinking. That she was gonna lose him too. There was no need to look at her to know she was pissed and worried all at the same time. "I'll explain everything later, OK?" Bobby replied, still not looking at her and he took her silence as an agreement. "I want Crowley's name." The demon smiled at him. "He's real name, back when he was flesh and blood." Robin sat in a corner listening.

Oh, she listen alright and learned. One of the things she learned was that you can burn a demon real, human bones and kill them. She was using that in a future. Also, the King of Crossroads was now King of Hell, he's real names was Fergus MacLeod and she could hold her laugher. That was interesting and in the back of her mind, the name Crowley seemed so familiar, but she decided to brush it of. Especially when she learned about Bobby's new flirty neighbor. She had a thing for him alright. _Now, this I will be using in a future, just for the fun of it. _

Now in the kitchen, Bobby was looking at a map of Scotland and answering some calls, while Robin was in the living room reading a book, still a bit pissed at him. Suddenly, there's banging in the back kitchen door. Robin and Bobby shared a look and he went to open it, while she got up and grabbed her favorite knife, just in case.

"Rufus?!" She said beating Bobby to it, surprise and excitement in her voice. Dropping the knife on the table, she ran into the other old hunters arms, giving him a huge tight hug.

"Robin?!" Rufus quickly return the tight hug, disbelief in his voice. He never thought he see this girl again.

"It's so good to see you again, Rufus." This man was also like a father to her, he took care of her too, while she was growing up. In fact, he saved her ass niece or twice in hunts gone wrong.

"When you get back, girl?" He asked her, letting her go, but placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Um, about 24 hours or so" She said. "and before you say anything, I was gonna call you." She added when he was he was gonna protest.

"Why don't I belive you?" He asked her with an amused expression. Robin narrowed her eyes at him, before he spoke again. "Listen. You gotta help me bury a body." He said to Bobby, Robin now at his side. She chuckled and then laughed when she saw Bobby's stare towards Rufus. _This is gonna be fun. _She thought.

The rest of the day went as normal as it is for a hunter, except a little bump here and there. Rufus offered helping Bobby with the whole Crowley thing, the Winchesters have really bad luck sometimes and the police, as always, had bad timing. Robin did get to see Jody again. Adding to the list of people who had a soft spot for the girl, Jody Mills. She was happy to see her again, but since a police officer was there, they could really catch on, so Jody only gave her a small hug and a "Welcome back, I'm glad you're OK."

Thanks to the Agent Adams, they found out that the monster Rufus "killed" was very much alive. He hadn't stab it seven times, just five and its next victim was Bobby' s New flirty neighbor, Marcy. They had to act quickly and they did. Let's just say, Marcy and Bobby, not happening, ever.

On the plus side, Rufus got them a lead on Crowley. He had a son, apparently. Also he found a a ring that could help them with a ritual to summon him. Bad news? Police got Rufus, but the best was Bobby snapping at the boys.

Robin didn't know them, but what Bobby told her about what happened, she was glad he snapped at them and ask for their help. He, as well, asked Sheriff Mills to help him with Rufus, eventually, she did help.

Bobby did both rituals, summoning Crowley's son and Crowley himself. Robin couldn't help but wonder why he looked familiar too, but she again ignored the feeling and focused on Bobby.

Using his son? Not helpful at all, but thank God they had a plan B. Sam and Dean flew to Scotland to find Crowley's bones and use them against him. It worked, he gave Bobby his souls back and Robin could finally relax around him. She also learned of the brothers was scared of flying, she could only wonder how the fuck did he flew to Scotland.

When he finally hinged up he looked over at Robin. "Guess it's time for an explanation."

"Yep and start from the top, no skipping." He could only nod.

"But first.." He got the peach cobbler from the fridge and she could only laugh making him smile.

**A/N:**

**So, what do guys think? Let me know with a review. Before this story continues, I wanna let you guys know that my first language is not English, so if I made a mistake I apologize. Also, I'm a newbie, so let me know if I do something wrong. I will update once a week and I will continue the story line of the show, but I will sometimes make my own chapters and I will skip a couple, since I belive my OF shouldn't be in that episode, if it doesn't make since for her to be there. I won't write it. Anyway that's all. Enjoy, boys and girls. Oh! In future chapters you will also learn her physical description.**


End file.
